


Una tela di lividi

by Nemamiah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance, School, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemamiah/pseuds/Nemamiah
Summary: La scuola è luogo della crescita, dell'amore, dei lividi e delle denunce, anche quelle che qualche volta hai paura ad affrontare. Meno male che chi ti ama, spesso e volentieri, è lì dietro di te a sostenerti con tutto se stesso.





	Una tela di lividi

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Prima storia che pubblico qui e ne sono molto felice.   
> L'intro e il titolo non dicono molto di per sé, ma spero che vi piaccia!  
> Ci rivediamo in fondo per il resto!

Avevo fatto una cazzata.    
Cioè, era da due mesi che ne facevo una di seguito all'altra e la sequenza sembrava essere destinata a non finire mai.   
Oddio, non che fosse una novità.    
Secondo i miei genitori ne facevo costantemente, praticamente ogni volta in cui, anziché seguire la ferrea logica della scienza, mi lasciavo trasportare dall'istinto: quando ho dipinto le pareti della mia stanza come se fossero il circolo polare artico, per esempio, o quando ho iniziato a bazzicare dalle parti dell'Asylum e a vendere prevendite. Nulla di particolarmente grave, a mio parere, ma ai miei genitori scienziati questa storia della discoteca non è mai andata giù, come nemmeno la vena artistica e la passione per la pittura, anche se non si sono mai lamentati né hanno mai cercato di ostacolarmi. Anzi, hanno adottato il famoso metodo di Galileo: fatti un'idea, fai l'esperienza e vedi se viene confermata.    
Ecco, io non ho confermato loro l'esperienza negativa che si aspettavano, ma va bene lo stesso, capita anche questo.   
Il disastro che avevo combinato risaliva però a esattamente quattro mesi prima della presentazione e riconoscere dopo così tanto tempo di essersi completamente sbagliati ti fa sentire molto, ma molto stupido. Più di quanto credevo effettivamente di essere.   
Proprio per rimediare a quello, ho iniziato a commettere stupidaggini su stupidaggini, comportandomi come «un'idiota innamorato», come mi ha gentilmente definito Giacomo, il mio migliore amico, nonché ideatore dell'ultima avventura prima della fine.   
Sette mesi fa avevamo infatti appreso un'interessante novità: la facoltà di Arte dell'università della nostra città avrebbe donato un'enorme tela, realizzata dagli studenti, al nostro liceo per festeggiare i cinquant'anni di gemellaggio dei due istituti. Sfortunatamente noi del liceo non avremmo fatto nulla per ricambiare il regalo, a meno che esporre fino alla fine dei tempi l'opera nell'Aula Magna non potesse essere considerato come tale. Il preside è passato classe per classe a dare l'annuncio, dicendosi molto interessato, e comunicando che tutte le classi saranno presenti nello stesso momento ad accogliere il dono. Giacomo ha annuito, ma nei suoi occhi c'era già un brillio inquietante che avrei dovuto riconoscere come foriero di un'idea geniale e, potenzialmente, deleteria per le nostre carriere scolastiche. Poche sere dopo ci ha radunati tutti a casa sua e, certo che i suoi genitori fossero usciti, ci ha esposto il suo "atto per la scuola". A parte Michela, che si è dichiarata contraria fin dalla prima parola, tutti abbiamo deciso di partecipare.   
Solo che ieri sera il mio cellulare ha preso a suonare e la voce di Giacomo, agitato come non mai, mi ha detto che non sapeva se riusciva a venire a scuola tanta fifa aveva. E come lui, anche gli altri ragazzi erano un po' spaventati. Io, per qualche strano motivo invece, non avevo nemmeno ancora pensato che ci sarebbero potute essere delle conseguenze. Forse era meglio incominciare.   
Ci pensai per i primi dieci minuti, disteso sul letto, poi il sonno ebbe la meglio sulla mia coscienza e mi svegliai la mattina, al suono della solita sveglia.    
Il Sole non era ancora sorto ma il cielo faceva presagire una bella giornata.   
Presi una maglia pulita, indossai un paio di jeans strappati e, fatta colazione, uscii per prendere l'autobus. Fu solo alla fermata, quando vidi Giacomo guardarsi attorno come se fosse circondato dai poliziotti che mi venne un primo attacco d'ansia. E se, per qualche motivo, qualcuno ci avesse visto mentre facevamo gli scambi? Se non l'avessero detto per punirci dopo di fronte all'intera scuola? E, più importante, cos'avrebbero detto i miei genitori, e mia zia, se fossi stato espulso da scuola per quell'idea? Mi affiancai a Giacomo.   
«Che facciamo se ci beccano?» mi chiese.   
Mi tolsi gli auricolari e spensi la musica. Lo guardai. «Diciamo la verità, ecco cosa facciamo. Ma non penso che ci beccheranno: non sanno nemmeno che abbiamo delle passioni i nostri insegnanti. Non saranno nati ieri, ma ci vuole abilità per fare quel che abbiamo fatto.»   
Mi rimisi gli auricolari e salii sull’autobus, sedendomi nel primo posto disponibile. Giacomo, al mio fianco, batteva ritmicamente il tallone, muovendo la gamba: possibile che fosse così agitato da non riuscire a stare fermo? La musica era muta e io guardavo la città scorrere fuori dal finestrino, impaziente di arrivare a scuola. Credevo che l’attimo di panico fosse passato ma tornò più forte di prima davanti all’entrata, quando salutai i miei amici, vedendo come loro si torturassero le mani guantate e i lembi delle giacche. Mi chiesi se qualcuno sarebbe riuscito a collegare noi con il sabotaggio.  Certo, qualche insegnante particolarmente empatico doveva aver notato come Enrico ed io ci fossimo avvicinati ed allontanati nel giro dei quei sei mesi, ma non avevamo mai mostrato nulla apertamente e, a meno che la squadra di calcio non fosse stata presente, nessuno avrebbe potuto avere una reazione immediata. Eppure avevo lo stesso il sospetto che sarei stato sicuramente incolpato: c’era troppo di me in quell’opera e troppo poco di Giacomo che l’aveva ideata e costruita.    
Oltrepassai i miei compagni ed entrai in classe, notando Enrico, seduto in prima fila, che mi guardava da sotto il ciuffo biondo che gli copriva quasi completamente l’occhio destro. Gli sorrisi e lui si alzò.    
«Spero davvero che non ci scoprano…»   
«Se ne parli così ad alta voce è probabile che lo facciano. Lascia perdere e non preoccuparti, nessuno ti verrà a cercare, nemmeno quelli là: sei troppo onesto per violare le regole della scuola. Penseranno che io ti abbia messo lì solo perché sei un secchione.»   
Quando entrò l’insegnante andai al mio posto, togliendo il cappello a Giacomo che, sbadato come al solito, lo aveva dimenticato in testa. Quando avrebbe imparato a vestirsi quel ragazzo?   
Tutti danno per scontato che siccome scherzo e rido su quasi tutto quello che succede, a me o agli altri, io sia una persona superficiale, insofferente alle tristezze altrui, un incapace che non è in grado di preoccuparsi di chi lo circonda, citando alla lettera le parole di mia zia dette alla professoressa di religione durante le ultime udienze. Sono tutto il contrario, invece, ma non mi interessa che mia zia lo capisca, sia chiaro: faccio così solo perché adoro vedere le reazioni delle persone, imprimerle nella mia memoria per poi trasporle sulla tela. Il problema è che se non stuzzichi le persone, queste mantengono sempre le stesse facce annoiate e serie, anche se ridono. Una delle tante pecche della mia generazione: condividiamo i momenti più insignificanti della nostra esistenza su tutti i social network possibili e immaginabili, ma, al momento opportuno, quello di gioia vera, non sappiamo tirare fuori null'altro che un sorriso di circostanza, falso come la neve ad Agosto. Per uno che ama riprodurre i visi ovunque, questo può essere un grave problema, soprattutto quando la tua vita si divide tra una casa di scienziati che non capiscono nulla di arte, una scuola che se ne frega delle tue aspirazioni e un lavoro saltuario come "venditore di prevendite che alla fine ci rimette sempre" con cui non riesci nemmeno a pagarti un tubetto di colore, un pennello e una tela, anche di scarsa qualità.   
Eppure anche io ero agitato e me ne accorgevo ogni secondo di più: fissavo la porta con insistenza, come se mi aspettassi che un bidello sarebbe entrato chiamandomi per cognome per mandarmi dal preside; avevo le palme delle mani sudate e la penna continuava a scivolarmi dalle dita, lasciando una scia di inchiostro ogni due o tre righe di scrittura; continuavo a contrarre i muscoli delle gambe alternandoli, poi concentrandomi sulla destra, dopo sulla sinistra e poi cominciavo di nuovo.    
Giacomo mi prese la mano destra lanciandomi un’occhiata furiosa. Non solo stavo aumentando l’agitazione di tutto il gruppo muovendomi a quel modo, ma stavo anche disturbando la lezione di ripasso di filosofia, di cui lui aveva un disperato bisogno altrimenti l’interrogazione sarebbe stata un disastro. Egoista, mi dissi, io me la sarei cavata anche senza ascoltare, ma lui no e quindi era mio dovere permettergli di seguire per quanto possibile. Mi guardai intorno e presi un respiro profondo: avevo dormito così bene quella notte, perché rovinarmi la mattinata quando era ovvio che tutto sarebbe filato liscio? Sorrisi tra me e me, mi asciugai le mani sui jeans strappati, legai i capelli in una coda e presi il foglio di Giacomo, scrivendo di mio pugno gli appunti per lui, aggiungendo quello che il professore non diceva ad alta voce ma avrebbe chiesto all'orale.   
Quando suonò la campanella dell’intervallo tirammo tutti un sospiro di sollievo: quella lezione di ripasso era stata massacrante e sentii tutte le sinapsi del mio cervello immobilizzarsi all’improvviso, come se anche loro avessero udito direttamente quel suono salvifico. Rimasi qualche minuto con i ragazzi, cercando di rasserenarli: diversamente da me loro avevano passato una notte insonne, preoccupati sia per il sabotaggio, sia per la possibile interrogazione di chimica. Poi uscii, controllando una volta a destra e a sinistra per essere sicuro di non incontrare il preside o, peggio ancora, il mio odioso professore di chimica. Quest’ultimo era appena entrato in una prima e fui lesto a salire le scale, allontanandomi dal potenziale pericolo di essere prenotato per un nuovo pessimo voto, per la felicità dei miei genitori.    
Salii i gradini a due a due, raggiungendo in fretta l’atrio del secondo piano e imboccando poi la porta per la terrazza: lì nessun insegnante sarebbe venuto a disturbare, al massimo avrei trovato qualche secondino ribelle a fumare senza permesso scritto. Non che fosse un problema per me, ma i professori ci riempivano talmente la testa di frasi fatte sul dare il buon esempio ai più piccoli che ogni tanto mi chiedevo se loro ci credessero, loro che fumavano non appena messo il piede fuori dal cortile della scuola.    
Mi appoggiai alla ringhiera, imbacuccato nella giacca e nella sciarpa che avevo rubato a Giacomo e che mi avrebbero protetto meglio dei miei vestiti: avevo calcolato male l'evoluzione del clima quel giorno. Il vento non era molto forte, ma non avevo voglia di favorire l’insorgere del mal di gola, già di per sé imminente.    
Guardai le ragazze della squadra di atletica allenarsi nelle loro uniformi attillate e rabbrividii. Come diavolo facevano a stare a gambe nude, solo con un maglione e i pantaloncini corti? Io sarei caduto a terra, congelato come un ghiacciolo nel giro di qualche secondo, se fossi stato vestito come loro. Eppure erano belle da vedere. Belle perché stavano insieme come un gruppo; belle perché ridevano degli errori che facevano senza prendersi in giro; belle perché, a differenza della maggior parte dei gruppi studenteschi, desideravano davvero stare su quel campo esposto al freddo e al gelo. Nel loro stare insieme non c’era un secondo fine, solo la voglia di divertirsi e il rispetto reciproco.    
Se fosse stato così anche nel gruppo dei cosiddetti “creativi”, dove si trovavano ragazzi che filmavano, disegnavano o dipingevano come me, non lo avrei sicuramente mollato sei mesi dopo esserci entrato. Ricordavo ancora bene il primo giorno in cui vi misi piede, trepidante e pronto a mostrare il mio lavoro come un vero artista, uno di quelli famosi che organizzano mostre in tutto il mondo e te li immagini in giro per i saloni, mischiati tra i visitatori, a improvvisarsi guide per le proprie opere, sondando le opinioni dei critici senza essere scoperti perché nessuno li aveva mai visti in faccia.    
Cavolo, che entrata avevo fatto, mostrando come opera di presentazione il murales che avevo in camera mia, dietro la testata del letto: un'immensa distesa di ghiaccio artico in via di scioglimento. L'avevano apprezzato tutti, anche i ragazzi dell'ultimo anno che mi avevano guardato dall'alto in basso, frettolosi di tornare ai propri lavori.    
Anche gli altri miei lavori erano piaciuti ai membri del club, tutti si erano complimentati con me e mi avevano aiutato a crescere: in fondo, che ne sa di pittura un primino che sta ancora studiando i disegni nelle caverne? Tra lezioni improvvisate di pittura impressionista, di cubismo e astrattismo avevo trascorso i sei mesi migliori della mia vita.    
Poi un ragazzino di prima aveva usato un mio dipinto, spacciandolo per suo, a una mostra. Aveva vinto e l'avevano usato come quadro per il volantino del club. L'avevo menato ed ero uscito dal club, mandando tutti a quel paese.   
  
Peccato che la scuola non abbia un club di fumetto, pensai: lì ci sarebbero solo persone interessate all’argomento. Invece per quello dovevo accontentarmi di qualche gruppo online e delle amicizie trovate sui forum... Sempre più sincere di quelle serpi creative.    
Sentii dei passi alle spalle e mi voltai, trovandomi faccia a faccia con Michela.    
Era una vecchia amica d’infanzia, che per uno sbaglio delle segretarie era capitata in un’altra sezione durante lo smistamento. Successivamente non aveva più voluto cambiare ed era rimasta là, lontano da me, con i suoi nuovi, fantastici amici. Non che mi fosse dispiaciuto così tanto: era giusto che conoscesse altre persone oltre a me, ma non avevo mai smesso di preoccuparmi per lei, aiutandola sempre quando le serviva una mano. Anche per lei tutti davano per scontate alcune caratteristiche, come quella che essendo solare e aperta con tutti avesse molti amici; anche per lei era tutto falso, era l’esatto opposto di quello che si credeva.    
«Allora, cosa farai se ti attribuiscono il sabotaggio?»   
Mi tornò l’agitazione. Michela era stata contraria all’idea dal primo momento in cui l’aveva sentita esporre da Giacomo e infatti non aveva partecipato.    
«Non lo faranno.»   
«Se lo facessero? Non negare, so che te la stai facendo sotto: i ragazzi potrebbero scoppiare a piangere alla prima occhiataccia di un professore tanto sono sulle spine e tu cerchi di ostentare tanta di quella sicurezza che si vede lontano un chilometro che nascondi qualcosa… L’unico normale tra tutti è Enrico che, tra l'altro, è quello che rischia più di tutti.»   
Aveva dannatamente ragione. Perché quella ragazza doveva sempre essere nel giusto? Ah, già, perché è una donna e papà lo dice sempre che le donne hanno sempre ragione.   
«Se lo facessero almeno capirebbero cosa succede davvero in questa scuola, avrebbero una bella testimonianza dello schifo che circola in questo istituto. Guarda là!» dissi indicando l’angolo più remoto del campo «Bello lo spettacolo vero? Nessuno ha il coraggio di parlare e se lo faccio io lo prendono per uno scherzo, come al solito.»    
Michela si sporse dal parapetto e sospirò pesantemente, riconoscendo i corti capelli ossigenati di Enrico e le divise della squadra di calcio. Ancora doveva capire come aveva fatto un secchione del genere a decidere di ossigenarsi i capelli come un teppista, ma probabilmente doveva rivedere i suoi pregiudizi su teppisti e secchioni.   
«Forse se facessi meno scherzi ti prenderebbero sul serio…»   
«O direbbero che gioco a fare l’eroe perché Enrico non ammetterà mai nulla di quello che succede di fronte a un professore o al preside. Ha troppa paura, e se non sono riuscito fargli cambiare idea quando stavamo insieme, non vedo come potrei farlo adesso… È già tanto che abbia accettato di collaborare aprendoci l'Aula Magna. Se qualcuno lo avesse visto...»    
«Ma fammi capire, lo fai per lui, per te o per la scuola? Perché la cosa è ambigua.»   
Giacomo lo aveva proposto come “atto per la scuola” ma se avessi dovuto dire la verità, la motivazione che mi aveva spinto accettare quella folle idea, non avrei sicuramente nominato la scuola o me stesso, avrei parlato solo di Enrico e di quanto mi fossi sentito impotente il giorno della finale del torneo delle scuole, quando lo avevo visto con i giocatori di calcio e non ero stato in grado di aiutarlo mentre quelli lo buttavano a terra, tirandogli calci nello stomaco, urlando insulti omofobi che per loro fortuna erano stati coperti dalle grida della folla. Non dissi però a Michela tutto questo. Avrebbe capito che ero ancora innamorato di Enrico e, sapendo che non avrei mai usato un sotterfugio del genere solo per riconquistarlo, che volevo farmi perdonare la cazzata che avevo fatto al "The Hatter".   
«Dovevo fare qualcosa per lui: non sarei qui, adesso, senza di lui e non potevo più aspettare che quelli crescessero. Sono molto più egoisti e superficiali di me, e se farmi espellere dalla scuola servirà ad aiutare Enrico, allora tanto meglio: per una volta sarò davvero l’eroe dei fumetti che salva chi è in difficoltà.»    
La campanella suonò ancora, la pausa era finita.    
«Il momento della verità a quanto pare è giunto…»   
Scendemmo le scale in un silenzio confortevole e prima di entrare in classe Michela mi augurò «Buona fortuna» e per la prima volta mi resi conti di averne un immenso bisogno.    
Il professore di chimica non mi interrogò, né chiamò uno dei miei compagni. Potrei quasi dire che fu quasi clemente, lo stronzo, accontentandosi di ignorare elegantemente il proposito di interrogare per andare avanti con il programma, lasciandomi a fine ora una mano dolorante e un senso di ansia e tensione mai provato prima. Adesso iniziavo a sentire la paura e i ragazzi condividevano la sensazione di terrore misto ad aspettativa: forse sarebbe andata bene; forse non si sarebbero accorti che lo stile era inconfondibilmente mio; forse ci sarebbero passati sopra, prestando più attenzione all’oggetto e non a individuare i colpevoli.     
L’Aula Magna della scuola era enorme e gremita di studenti, la maggior parte dei quali seduti sulle sedie, chiacchierando del più e del meno, o in piedi che passavano da un punto all’altro pubblicizzando le attività del proprio club con solerzia.   
I ragazzi del gruppo dei “creativi” distribuivano quegli stessi volantini per cui ero uscito dal club e uno di loro ebbe la faccia tosta di darmene un paio, dicendo che ero il benvenuto se avessi voluto ritornare… Come se bastassero un sorriso e un invito per farmi dimenticare il trattamento riservatomi anni prima.   
Mi sedetti vicino a Enrico, i miei amici intorno a noi: forse avevano capito da soli perché avessi partecipato a quella folle iniziativa.    
Vidi Michela vicino al professore, con in mano le forbici per tagliare i nastri che legavano gli enormi lenzuoli che coprivano la tela appesa al soffitto e, per la prima volta da quando la conoscevo, si fece un segno della croce e annuì con la testa. Lo interpretai come una preghiera per la mia salvezza… Sperai anche che qualcuno l’ascoltasse, ma non avrei scommesso un soldo su un eventuale intervento divino.   
«Ragazzi, sedetevi per favore… Grazie mille. Allora, buon giorno a tutti. Alcuni di voi mi conoscono perché sono il loro professore, altri mi avranno visto qualche volta in corridoio. Sono Antonio Deraudi, professore di matematica, e oggi vi mostriamo l'enorme tela che gli studenti della facoltà di Arte dell'università hanno realizzato per la nostra scuola in occasione dei cinquant'anni del gemellaggio tra i due istituti. Spero che vi piaccia e che, partendo dagli spunti delle immagini, possa nascere una discussione costruttiva. Detto ciò mi faccio da parte, lasciando le delucidazioni del caso alla professoressa Marani, che saprà spiegarvi i dettagli artistici molto meglio di me.»   
Ecco, la prof. Marani era una di quelle che mi piacevano, anche se insisteva a darmi insufficienze nel disegno tecnico per errori immaginari che commettevo continuamente, foglio sporco a parte: quello esisteva veramente. Eppure era una brava, sapeva catturare l'attenzione con quella che era una vera e propria venerazione per la storia dell'arte. Il giorno in cui ci aveva descritto il "Ratto di Proserpina" era letteralmente scoppiata in lacrime, ammettendo candidamente di considerare quella statua una delle più incredibili mai create. Metà classe era scoppiata a ridere, mentre io aveva capito perfettamente cosa intendesse. Io mi ero commosso di fronte alle vene della mano del "David" e mi ero asciugato le lacrime di fronte alla "Primavera" quando l'anno prima la scuola ci aveva portato in visita agli Uffizi. Forse era stato quello il giorno in cui Enrico aveva deciso che non ero uno stronzo superficiale e insensibile.    
Sì, beh, quella donna mi obbligava a ricordare un sacco di cose, anche se non tutte lusinghiere.   
«Grazie, Antonio. Mi piacerebbe farvi una dettagliata descrizione dei mille stili e delle mille tecniche che gli studenti hanno utilizzato, mostrando che non studiano alla facoltà di Arte per niente, ma ci sono tele che vengono uccise dalle spiegazioni e che devono solo essere guardate per capire tutto quello che hanno da raccontare. Non mi dilungherò ulteriormente. Signorina Adelli, tagli pure i nastri.»    
Chiusi gli occhi e strinsi la mano di Enrico, che mi rispose con una stretta ancora più salda della mia.    
Michela tagliò i nastri con una sola sforbiciata, un colpo secco e spavaldo, e i lenzuoli caddero a terra.   
Definirla tela dava un senso di uniformità che l'opera non possedeva a dire il vero: sarebbe stato meglio dire che fosse una serie di tele più o meno grandi unite insieme per formare un'enorme rettangolo, una specie di collage di quadri che sfociavano l'uno nell'altro. C'erano immagini dipinte secondo lo stile impressionista, piene di luce e dai tratti sottili; alcune vorticose e ricche di colore come le opere di Van Gogh; in un angolo, a destra, lo stile era una palese ricopiatura della geometria di Picasso, mentre un'altra parte era un mosaico di conchiglie, dipinte una ad una dal sottoscritto nel cuore della notte sotto la luce di una lampada da lettura. Poi, sparse sulle giunture tra le tele, avevo appiccato le fotografie scattate da Giacomo ai cari amici del club di calcio, con le loro facce belle in mostra.    
Enrico abbassò la testa, cercando di nascondersi dietro le schiene dei miei amici, tirandosi su il cappuccio e lasciando che i capelli gli coprissero il viso.    
Si era offerto lui stesso per essere il soggetto del quadro e, nonostante io per primo dipingendo non fossi stato convinto dell'idea, dovetti ammettere che era venuto davvero bene. Il ragazzo dipinto era effettivamente bello da mozzare il fiato, di quella bellezza pallida e divina di cui secondo me riluceva Enrico, e anche se avevo cambiato il colore dei capelli, la pettinatura e l'avevo rappresentato con la tecnica cubista, si vedeva lontano un miglio che fosse lui.    
Forse fu quello a zittire per qualche minuto gli studenti nell'Aula Magna, mentre i professori si guardavano tra loro con gli occhi spalancati, un po' per la sorpresa, un po' perché, probabilmente, proprio rimbecilliti non lo erano.   
  
Il problema venne dopo, quando mi accorsi che i cari amici del club di calcio erano seduti due file dietro di noi e stavano provando a perforarmi la testa con il loro sguardo; quando si alzarono in piedi come un solo enorme gigante, degno rivale dei Titani della mitologia greca, per staccarmela dal collo, la testa. O, più probabile, per staccarla a tutto il gruppo, tenendosi Enrico per ultimo come se fosse il dolce della casa offerto loro su un piatto d'argento.    
La cosa carina fu che gli studenti seduti dietro di noi si alzarono anch'essi. Pensai per darci una mano e tirai un sospiro di sollievo.   
Maledetto me e il mio cazzo di ottimismo.   
Si alzarono e si spostarono per far spazio agli altri.   
Altra pecca della mia generazione: quando si tratta di prenderle, mai uno che provi a calmare le acque. Trovarsi con un occhio nero sarebbe stato troppo sforzo, poi chi la sente la mammina delusa che ti fa la predica perché «Nelle situazioni pericolose non ti ci devi ficcare!».   
Uno di loro mi prese per la maglietta, tirandomi su come se fossi una ragazzina di dodici anni, chiedendo cosa fosse quello. Ero nei casini, anche se credevo che li avrebbero fatti i professori e non loro, e mi venne quasi da ridere perché non capivo se la domanda fosse rivolta all'aver sostituito con un'altra opera il dono degli studenti di Arte o alle foto che testimoniavano la loro condotta.    
In quel momento, come per magia, i professori si risvegliarono dal torpore e l'allenatore torreggiò su calciatori, fischiando come un indemoniato. Per un momento credetti che avrebbe tirato fuori il cartellino rosso: in quel caso sarei davvero scoppiato a ridere.   
I due professori, Deraudi e Marani, nel frattempo dovevano essersi alzati e il primo era vicino all'allenatore, mentre la seconda da Enrico, a chiedergli cosa stesse accadendo; gli altri insegnanti stavano facendo uscire gli alunni sbigottiti in file ordinate e silenziose, con velocità. I piccoli studenti di prima e seconda non dovevano assistere a quella che poteva rivelarsi una rissa in piena regola, giusta decisione.   
Sotto lo sguardo dell'allenatore, fui mollato e ricaddi sulla sedia, fissando il professore con uno sguardo grato. Non ero ancora così stupido da pensare di essermela già cavata, ma forse non sarebbe andata così male.    
Forse.   
  
  
Non appena tutti gli studenti furono usciti dall'Aula Magna, alcuni professori rientrarono, circondandoci. L'allenatore fece sedere i suoi calciatori in disparte e iniziò a chiedere giustificazioni plausibili per quelle foto, annunciando che non sarebbe usciti fino a che non avessero vuotato il sacco. I miei amici si girarono verso di noi, mentre Michela ci raggiungeva, rimanendo però in piedi al mio fianco.    
Non avevo idea di cosa sarebbe successo. Ci avrebbero punito, ci avrebbero chiesto spiegazioni per poi decidere se mandarci dal preside? Ci avrebbero ascoltati?    
Deraudi fissò Enrico per un po', ma alla fine si rivolse verso Giacomo, ignorandomi completamente.    
«Giacomo... Che diavolo hai combinato?»   
Quell'uomo doveva avere un radar interno per aver puntato subito a Giacomo senza passare prima da me, ma doveva essere solo questione di tempo e poi lo avrebbe chiesto anche a me, usando magari il plurale per enfatizzare la cosa.   
Vidi Giacomo mordersi l'interno della guancia con quella lentezza tipica che assumeva quando cercava un modo per spiegare bene i concetti durante le verifiche o le interrogazioni e passarsi una scarpa sul polpaccio, un po' a disagio. Non avevamo concordato una versione da dire ai professori, se non la verità, anche perché non sapevamo cosa ci avrebbero chiesto. E diciamo che quella domanda spiazzava un po'.    
Giacomo si ostinava a non rispondere, il professore continuava a spostare lo sguardo su tutti noi, sperando che qualcuno parlasse. Stavo per dire qualcosa quando Michela mi precedette: «Facciamo gli eroi, prof. Non le pare una meravigliosa tela quella appesa?»   
E poi lei era quella che non voleva immischiarsi e rischiare l'espulsione.    
Se fossimo usciti da lì sani e salvi, le avremmo offerto da bere al "The Hatter" per il resto della vita.   
«Molto bella, immensamente dal punto di vista artistico, e si capisce anche molto bene cosa voglia rappresentare. Al che la domanda, cos'avete combinato?»   
Ah, eccolo! Il plurale che deve sottolineare la gravità della situazione, che deve farti sentire piccolo e indifeso. Stavolta però parlo io.    
Cavolo, l'ho dipinto io, vorrei almeno avere il privilegio di spiegare la mia arte.    
«È opera mia, professore. La tela originale era meravigliosa, sul serio eh!, e non è stata danneggiata, solo spostata in un altro posto. Questa è... Questa è una denuncia, poco ortodossa, ma sempre tale. Le foto sono vere, staccabili. Senza diventa una tela qualsiasi sul dilemma esistenziale di un adolescente con l'idea della prigionia, della tristezza e dei problemi che ci sotterrano mille miglia sotto il fondo del mare, dove non respiriamo né preghiamo né parliamo; con diventa una tela su quello che accade negli angoli bui del campo di calcio, tra gli spalti, quando nessuno guarda.»   
Vidi Enrico fissarmi a bocca aperta e seppi che in questo momento mi aveva perdonato la cazzata del "The Hatter", quando avevo banalizzato i suoi problemi con la squadra di calcio, dicendo che lui li provocava e che avrebbe dovuto fare più il duro invece del gay carino e delicato. Lo seppi perché disse al professore di essere disposto a raccontargli e spiegargli una per una le foto, se necessario di fronte al preside. Ma, soprattutto, ero che l'avesse fatto perché quando si alzò per seguire Deraudi mi pizzicò il fianco, e questo lo aveva fatto solo quando stavamo insieme, era il nostro per sempre. Sì, ma meglio non illudersi: non potevo bilanciare l'effetto esplosivo di una lettera d'espulsione con l'effetto, altrettanto esplosivo, di una confessione sull'essere gay ed essermi, probabilmente, riappacificato con il mio ex che poteva non essere più tanto ex. Le due notizie non si sarebbero mitigate l'una con l'altra e non volevo ancora immaginare la faccia di mia madre quando avrebbe saputo che il suo unico figlio non le avrebbe dato tanti nipotini cui insegnare le bellezze della fisica.   
Enrico uscì dall'Aula Magna e noi rimanemmo con la Marani, che ci squadrò come una banda di spostati ma fece sbocciare sul suo viso un sorriso un po' complice e un po' curioso. I ragazzi le rivelarono dove avessero nascosto i vari quadri della tela, ognuno avvolto in un lenzuolo perché non si rovinasse, e lei li ringraziò, dicendo che per punizione avremmo dovuto rimontare l'opera il pomeriggio dopo.   
«Cosa? Non ci espelle? Nemmeno una sospensione piccola piccola?»    
Qualche volta Giacomo lo strozzerei, ma è il mio migliore amico e dovevo tenermelo buono, anche come ringraziamento per tutte le volte che mi aveva fatto da spalla su cui piangere negli ultimi mesi.   
«Avete agito contro il regolamento, ma io sono ancora la vicepreside. Certo, vorrei darvi una punizione esemplare, ma avete creato una tela meravigliosa e, come Romeo sa molto bene, io mi commuovo di fronte all'arte se meravigliosa. Inoltre, ci vuole coraggio per denunciare di fronte a tutti gli studenti una cosa del genere, soprattutto quando si è così addentro la situazione, come il qui presente Romeo. Ora, però, lasciate fare a noi professori e vedete di non fare ulteriori idiozie. Alla prossima vi espello tutti, anche lei signorina Adelli, che se la sta ridendo sotto i baffi come una vecchia volpe.» La professoressa mi sorrise, come se avesse sempre saputo del mio rapporto con Enrico, come se stesse cercando di rimproverarmi in silenzio per non averle chiesto aiuto.    
I miei amici emisero un urletto di soddisfazione e ci abbracciammo, trascinando Michela al centro, cosicché non scappasse via come suo solito e uscimmo sotto lo sguardo benevolo della prof.    
Nell'atrio, seduto sulle scale, c'era Enrico. Si era tolto la felpa ed era rimasto con una maglietta bianca; si era messo il ciuffo dietro l'orecchio destro e aveva tirato su gli occhiali. Nelle mani si rigirava un pezzo di gomma pane, abitudine che mostra quando è in imbarazzo.    
Lo fa anche con la mollica del pane, con la pasta di sale e con il chewing gum. L'ho sempre trovato tenero.    
Gli tesi la mano e lui la fissò, un po' indeciso se lasciarsi tirare su o no. Alla fine la prese e me lo tirai addosso, abbracciandolo. Avevo anche una mezza voglia di prenderlo in braccio, ma mi trova a scuola e c'erano minorenni che sarebbero corsi dalla Marani e non potevo farmi mettere in punizione dopo averne appena scampata una. Mi accontentai di baciarlo su una guancia, certo che lui avrebbe capito quanto ero contento che tutto si fosse risolto per il meglio. Poi ci disse che non avrebbe dovuto parlare con il preside, sarebbero stati i ragazzi della squadra di calcio a doversi spiegare e, a meno che la sua presenza non fosse necessaria, sarebbe potuto starsene per conto suo.   
Giacomo, a quel punto, propose di andare a pranzo fuori non appena finite le lezioni, promettendo che avrebbe offerto il gelato.   
  
Sono passati quattro mesi da quel giorno. Mesi in cui Enrico ed io ci siamo messi d'impegno per rimettere insieme i pezzi della nostra relazione, fregandocene, per una volta, delle voci maligne che le pettegole ci tiravano dietro. Aveva raccontato tutto ai miei genitori che, per qualche motivo, avevano accolto Enrico come se fosse sempre stato uno della famiglia. Solo la zia ci aveva messo un po', ma era bastato farle vedere la pagella del mio ragazzo e subito lei l'aveva adorato. Fortunatamente non aveva visto la mia.   
  
Sì, sono passati quattro mesi e, a onor del vero, ritengo opportuno dire che Enrico, io e tutta la compagnia stiamo ancora aspettando i gelati di Giacomo.

**Author's Note:**

> Intanto ciao a tutti, se siete arrivati a leggere fino alla fine spero che questo piccolo racconto vi sia piaciuto. Credo sia la prima volta che in un solo capitolo riesco a inserire così tante parole e la cosa mi esalta al quanto.  
> Parlando brevemente del racconto...   
> Oserei definirlo un po' avvolto nella nebbia, in quanto i personaggi sono descritti poco o nulla e la storia nasce per raccontare del sabotaggio di una presentazione ma poi approda su lidi completamente diversi. Una parte di essa deriva da un testo che scrissi dato un incipit, ma, lungi dal ricordarmi cosa dicesse a parte un sabotaggio, ho creato di mio un nuovo inizio, provando a dare qualche dettaglio in più sul mio protagonista, il mio Romeo.   
> Spero ancora che vogliate lasciarmi un parere!  
> Un saluto,   
> Nemamiah


End file.
